


Coming Out From Within

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cliche, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Joke Fic, Jokes, M/M, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long story short, don't let me write when I should be sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out From Within

“Since everyone is finally here, why don't we play a game?” Ino suggested, flipping her hair in a way that could only be described as a weak attempt at looking like a supermodel.

“Sure,” Sakura chimed in. “What should we play? Truth or dare?”

“Nah. We did that last time. Spin the bottle?”

“Don't have a bottle.”

During this heated and oh so important debate, Sasuke began to tune out his surroundings. For a while, he simply stared out the window, but gazing into the darkness wasn't very entertaining, and to be perfectly honest, a little spooky. He ignored the shivers down his spine and turned to scrolling tumblr on his phone. Juugo had posted several photos of baby bunnies, Karin had reblogged half a dozen makeup tutorials, and Suigetsu just had some swords and some fish. And a swordfish. Funny. 

“Hey, Sasuke, you gonna play Seven Minutes in Heaven with us, or are you just gonna be a nerd?” Ino said, snapping him back to reality while he was waiting for a gif to load. He could never resist a cute kitten. But this time, the kitten gifs would have to wait. 

“Sure, as long as I'm not stuck with you,” he answered coolly. 

“Well, no promises, but the odds are in your favor.” 

After some tedious waiting, scribbling of names onto scraps of paper, and giggling like middle schoolers, they were finally ready to start. The names of all the remaining Rookie 12 with the addition of Sai and Shikamaru’s girlfriend Temari, were placed in a bowl that had contained chips before Choji’s arrival. 

“Say, Sasuke, why don't you go first, seeing as you probably want to get this over with,” Sakura asked jokingly.

“Might as well,” he mumbled, gesturing for the bowl. 

The others exchanged glances and a few whispers, but the bowl made its way to him anyway. He could just barely make out the names on two pieces of paper: Ino and Sakura. Careful to make it look like he wasn't avoiding their names, he reached in deeper into the big plastic bowl and grabbed a name. 

“Oh god dammit,” he cursed, just above a breath. 

“Who'd you get?” Naruto asked, elbowing his friend in the side. “Who's the lucky bastard?”

“You, unfortunately,” he spat, hoping the catch in his voice would be read as discomfort and not hesitation. No one would ever know his true feelings. Not even Naruto. He repeated this in his mind as the girls ushered the pair into the closet.

Sasuke gulped, body pressed flush against Naruto’s. As he felt his face heating up, he cringed inwardly at how cliche this was. It was almost as if someone were writing a shitty fanfic about them at one in the morning because they wanted to write something tender and endearing but they can't take themself seriously and it turned into a joke. That's how cliche it was.

And it was about to get even more cliche.

“Uh, Sasuke?” Naruto whispered. “Can I, um… Is it okay if I…”

“Just spit it out, usaratonkachi,” he hissed, pretending to be more disgusted than he was.

“I like you. Like, like-like you. A lot,” he blurted, squirming a bit against Sasuke’s body and self control. And it wasn't really his fault, either. The closet was so damn tiny that there was barely enough room for the two of them between the wall and the door. 

Now, the real question was not whether this closet was a poor choice for this game, but whether he should risk what little reputability he had in Konoha and admit his similar emotions or feign absolute disgust and lose his closest friend. He had sworn he would never tell, but then again, he also hadn't taken into consideration the fact that Naruto might actually like him back. 

“I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything,” Naruto began, but Sasuke cut him short of apologizing.

“Just kiss me,” he whispered, cringing once more at how cliche it all was.

But unfortunately, Sasuke had spent too much time thinking about what to do, because as soon as their lips met, the door opened. _Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a joke about coming out of the closet. Yes, I murdered the fourth wall. Yes, I am talking about myself writing at ridiculous hours on my phone. Yes, that actually happened. No, I can't take myself seriously. If you're going to mock me for this, take note that this fic is literally me mocking myself. I'm doing your work for you.


End file.
